libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Pathwalker
The psychic warrior is a force to be reckoned with, a talented combatant with skill in both the realm of battle and the mind. Some psychic warriors focus more strongly on their martial talents, and they discover that the martial disciplines along the Path of War are capable of strong philosophical insights. These insights lead to additional warrior paths for the psychic warrior to travel, and they are known as pathwalkers. Class Skills Add the associated skill for the selected disciplines based on discipline selection. Maneuvers A pathwalker begins his career with knowledge of three martial maneuvers. The pathwalker has access to Sleeping Goddess, and may select any two disciplines from the following list: Broken Blade, Iron Tortoise, Mithral Current, Piercing Thunder, Primal Fury, Scarlet Throne, Solar Wind, Tempest Gale, and Thrashing Dragon. The pathwalker chooses one of his disciplines from this class as his warrior’s path at 1st level, and another one of those disciplines as his secondary path when he gains that ability. He also gains the skill associated to that discipline as a class skill. Once he knows a maneuver, he must ready it before he can use it (see Maneuvers Readied, below). A maneuver usable by a pathwalker is considered an extraordinary ability unless otherwise noted in its description. His maneuvers are not affected by spell resistance, and he does not provoke attacks of opportunity when he initiates one. He learns additional maneuvers at higher levels, as shown above. The pathwalker must meet a maneuver’s prerequisite to learn it. Upon reaching initiator level 4th, and at every even numbered initiator level thereafter (6th, 8th, 10th, and so on), the pathwalker can choose to learn a new maneuver in place of one he already knows. In effect, the pathwalker loses the old maneuver in exchange for the new one. The pathwalker need not replace the old maneuver with a maneuver of the same level. He can choose a new maneuver of any level he likes, as long as he observes his restriction on the highest-level maneuvers he knows. The pathwalker can swap only a single maneuver at any given level. A pathwalker’s primary initiator attribute is Wisdom, and each pathwalker level is counted as a full initiator level. This ability replaces psionic proficiency, the bonus feats gained at 2nd, 8th, 14th, and 20th levels, the path skills gained at 7th level and 13th level, and pathweaving class feature. Maneuvers Readied A pathwalker can ready all three of his three starting maneuvers, but as he advances in level and learns more maneuvers, he must choose which maneuvers to ready. He readies his maneuvers by meditating or performing weapon drills for 10 minutes. The maneuvers he chooses remain readied until he decides to repeat this again and change them. Pathwalkers do not need to sleep or be well rested to ready their maneuvers; any time he spends 10 minutes in meditation, he can change his readied maneuvers. He begins an encounter with all readied maneuvers unexpended, regardless of how many times he may have already used them since he chose them. When the pathwalker initiates a maneuver, he expends it for the current encounter, so each of his readied maneuvers can be used once per encounter (until they are recovered, see below). Pathwalkers may recover their maneuvers in one of two ways. The pathwalker may concentrate on nature of his martial path as a swift action as part of an attack or full attack to recover one expended maneuver. Alternately, he may flood his psychic being with martial knowledge by expending his psionic focus to recover a number of expended maneuvers equal to his Wisdom modifier (minimum of two) as a full round action. As part of this recovery action using this method, the pathwalker may manifest a single psychic warrior power known with a range of personal at his full manifester level without expending power points. The character cannot manifest powers with a manifesting time greater than 1 standard action or a duration of instantaneous in this way. When a pathwalker manifests a power during his maneuver recovery, the maximum level for the power manifested cannot exceed 1/2 of the maximum power level that he can manifest (rounded down, minimum of 1st level powers). Example: If the pathwalker can manifest a 5th level power, he could manifest a power during recovery with a level no greater than 2nd level. Powers with a duration greater than instantaneous have their durations shortened as well, to a number of rounds equal to 1 + the pathwalker’s initiation modifier in rounds (or the original duration, whichever is shorter). Stances Known Pathwalkers begin play with knowledge of one 1st level stance from any discipline open to them. At the indicated levels (see Table: Archetype Maneuver Progression), the pathwalker selects an additional new stance. Unlike maneuvers, stances are not expended and he does not have to ready them. All the stances he knows are available to him at all times, and he can change the stance he is currently using as a swift action. A stance is an extraordinary ability unless otherwise stated in the stance description. Unlike with maneuvers, the pathwalker cannot learn a new stance at higher levels in place of one he already knows. Warrior’s Path (Ex) This class feature functions as normal, but the psychic warrior must select from the Martial Warrior Paths. Category:Source: Path of War Category:Source: Path of War Expanded